The Finale
by Merlindamage
Summary: This is the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. Its a good story. Please read and review!


The stars were out in full force. The full moon hung low in the skies, casting its glow over everything below it. The air was warm, warmer than usual for it to be only June.

"Harry, there can't be anything else left for you to do," Hermione said. "I guess that the time has come for…you know…the battle."

Harry looked at his friend and smiled despite his thoughts. He knew that she was right, and there was no arguing against it.

"You're right, Hermione. Only trouble is, I don't know where to go. Its not like Voldemort is going to be standing in the middle of the street waiting for me to come and get him," Harry said.

"Mate," began Ron, "Hermione and I have thought about that one. As much as we don't want you to go, we think we know where you'll have to go. It only makes sense that you'd have to go there, seeing as it all began there."

"Ron, just say it already," Hermione said.

"Harry, we think you should go to…Godric's Hollow. It's where this all began, and knowing what we know about Voldemort, it's where he would want to end it as well."

"I knew you were going to say that," Harry said. "You know, I planned on going there when we first started this little adventure, but with everything that's happened, there was just no time. I don't even know what's there, if there is anything there at all. But, I'll have to go. I mean, I can't ignore it, can I? If Voldemort is there, then it's my time to battle him. I'm going to have to take him down."

"Harry, I…we don't want you to go. We know you have to, but, it's just-" Hermione could not continue. She buried her face in Ron's chest and Harry heard his friend begin to sob.

"Harry, we're coming with you," Ron said simply. It was a statement that was supposed to be taken as fact. Harry looked at Ron and stared into his friends blue eyes. Inside of them, he saw so much. He was convinced that he would be going, and nothing Harry could say would be able to stop him.

"Ron, no," Harry said. "I understand completely why you and Hermione would want to come. The two of you are my best friends in this world. Without the two of you by my side this entire way, I doubt that I would even be standing here right now, alive and in front of you. Yet, there is something that I realized. It came to me after Dumbledore died. In order for me to defeat Voldemort, I have to be alone. First my parents died then Sirius, then Dumbledore. They were the people that were in charge of me and who looked out for me. After they were gone, I had to fend for myself. Now, with you two, I feel as though as long as you are by my side, I cannot fight to my full potential. I'll have one eye on the battle and the other one focused on you two. If you two want me to get rid of Voldemort, then you can't come," Harry said. A fire began to rise in his emerald green eyes.

"Harry," said Ron in a louder tone. "There is nothing you can do, we're coming with you."

It took no longer than an instant. Ron had just finished his sentence when Harry had wordlessly stunned the both of them. He knew that there was no way to convince them with only words. There was no way they would not try to force their company upon him. It was sad that he had to do it to them, but at the same time, it was what had to be done.

He picked up his wand from the table and tightened his robes. After saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione, he disapparated.

Harry set foot down on hard ground. He looked around him and saw very few houses. In one of the houses, the dim light of a television glowed. He did not know which house he was supposed to be looking for, or whether or not a house would still even be there. He walked slowly down the street, looking around, and could not help but to think of so many things.

Since he had been introduced to the magical world, his head had been filled with what ifs. Now, he was walking through one. This is the place where he would have and should have grown up. He could almost see what should have been. Looking into a yard he saw a swing set and could see himself on it as a young boy, being pushed by his parents. Quickly his mind snapped back to the task at hand. There was no time to dwell, he thought. If it was meant to happen, it would have happened.

He quickened his pace. Slowly his head turned. Just before he reached the end of the road, which signified the end of the village, he looked at a house that was somewhat up on a hill. The house was hidden behind a few trees and the lawn looked as though it had not been tended to in years. Harry saw a glint of something red in the house and slowly he began the trek to it.

He felt his heart beating faster as he knew that this was the place. He walked up to the front door and took a deep breath. He pulled his wand to unlock the door, yet before he had a chance to, he saw an envelope slid under the door. He picked it up and saw that somehow, it was addressed to him. He opened the letter cautiously. He recognized the handwriting instantly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that when the time is right, you will come here. It is the home of your parents as well as the place where you should have grown up. I know how much coming here will mean to you._

_This is why, upon your parent's death I had this place rebuilt exactly as it had been before their deaths. I know that this will be no sort of substitute for the real thing, but in some way, I hope that it will be a home for you after you find that your time with the Dursley's is over._

_Harry, I do not know when this letter will reach you. My hunch is that it will be after I have already passed on from this world. If this is the case, then I leave you with a few words of advice. Harry, you're parents loved you with all their hearts. They wished nothing but the best for you. I wish nothing but the same._

_If by this time, Voldemort has already risen again (again, another hunch), then I hope that you have already been informed of the full contents of the prophecy. Harry, prophecies are made and prophecies are broken. Remember that you are fighting Voldemort not because you want to, but because you have to. You are a hero, Harry, one in every sense of the word. All those that love you are standing behind you and wish for you to succeed. _

_You cannot fail. Not just because the fate of the world is on your shoulders. You cannot fail because you will not allow yourself to do so. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry read the note over once more before putting it back in the envelope and then in his pocket. He smiled a little despite the task before him. He turned the doorknob a bit, and to no surprise, it was locked. He took out his wand and cast the spell to unlock doors. He then tried the door again, and without great effort he pushed it open.

There was some sort of eerie chill in the house. Something seemed so unnatural about the place. He looked for a light switch and upon finding one; he found that it did not work. He walked to the fireplace and set a fire in it. He raised his hands to it to try and feel the heat, yet he could not feel his hands heating up. It was as though some cold shadow was over the house.

Within an instant, he felt it. He knew Voldemort was close. He did not hear the pop that comes from apparition, and yet he still knew that Voldemort was there. He pulled his wand out once more and turned around. His expression hardened as he peered around corners. He was about to walk upstairs when he was met with a pair of red eyes.

"Mr. Potter," Voldemort began. His tone was that of arrogance. "I apologize for being late," he continued as he walked down the stairs, causing Harry to walk back from him. "You see, I had to make sure that some things happened correctly. I am intrigued however, as to how you would know I would be here."

"It was a hunch," said Harry coolly.

"Ah," He said, "I see. You and Dumbledore share that trait; being able to trust your hunches so blindly. I do not leave things to chance however. I make sure I know what I am facing."

"In this case, I don't think you do," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter. You do not know what it is you face tonight. I will show you, I promise you this. One little battle with you will not finish me. I, who knows the true lengths of magic. I, who alone can surpass death. I, who will not be finished by the likes of Harry Potter," spat Voldemort.

"You will meet your maker, tonight. I know about your Horcruxes. Not only do I know about them, but I have destroyed them. It wasn't easy, I will admit that. But, I have done it. The only bit of soul you have left is left in your body," Harry said.

He looked at Voldemort and saw his eyes narrow for only a split second. He seemed to have taken in what Harry had said quite quickly.

"No matter," Voldemort began, "once you are finished, there will be no one left to kill me. I will make sure of that, or rather, my Death Eaters are doing the job right now. But then, that is my job Harry. My purpose is this. I'm the villain. I'm the evil doer. I do bad things to good people. I kill for fun and sport. I murder, I control, and all because I'm the villain. You, Harry, are the hero. Your destiny, as is the case with all heroes, is to fight and ultimately destroy the villain. Yet, why? There is no reason as to the why of the matter. Is it because I killed your parents? I think not, it is a pain that you have long gotten over. The other deaths I have caused; Black, Dumbledore. They are gone now, and yet you still fight. This is what it all comes down to then, heroes and villains."

"I fight for every person that you have hurt in your miserable life. You are like a plague on this earth and I am the one picked to eradicate you," said Harry simply.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed once more. "Well then, there is nothing left for us to do. I'm going to change the story a bit. The hero isn't going to win this time. There is not going to be a happy ending to this story. No one lives happily every after."

"At least not you," Harry said. He tightened the grip on his wand and waited for something to happen.

Voldemort pulled his wand from inside his robes. He looked around the room casually before becoming focused only on Harry. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

For the second time in this house, the killing curse was whooshing towards Harry. He was not a baby this time. His mother was not there to give up her life for him and save him. This time, he was on his own.

Harry jumped to the side and watched the spell hit the front door of the house. It was blown off of its handles and almost blown completely to pieces. Harry turned back to Voldemort and raised his own wand. He began rambling off spells. They were not done in a careless fashion, but rather periodically, just to keep Voldemort from firing off his own.

Voldemort was quick as well. He blocked the spells almost effortlessly. "No Harry. You are not dueling as I know you can. Dumbledore has taught you better. Show me!"

Voldemort seemed to have some sort of fire lit beneath him. He went off the defensive and back on offensive. He started sending off spells that Harry had never heard of. The parts of the house behind Harry were becoming damaged. He blocked some and let other hit the wall. He had to think quickly. He knew that Voldemort was not going to take it easy on him. An idea that Harry had learned from Hermione quickly hit him. He could almost hear her voice in his head. _"Harry, in order to win a proper duel, you'll need more than spells. You'll need to throw your opponent off guard, even if that means changing your surroundings."_

"Aguamenti," Harry said, pointing at the ground where Voldemort was standing. Water poured from the tip of his wand as though coming from some sort of endless fountain. It hit its mark and made Voldemort lose his balance just a bit. This was the opportunity Harry had been looking for. He thought very hard in his head and watched as Voldemort was lifted into the air upside down.

Voldemort seemed to be livid now. "You think you can make fun of me, Lord Voldemort. I am the greatest wizard who has ever lived! No silly child's play trick of yours can get rid of me. While I get myself down, why don't you try to best one of loyal servants?"

With a loud popping sound, a new face had appeared before Harry. It was one he had not seen in person in a long time. Though he had not wanted to see this face again, he knew the time would come.

"Mr. Potter," began Severus Snape, "I see some things have not changed. You are still as arrogant as ever, believing yourself capable of taking on my master. No matter though. I will make quick work of you so that my master does not have to."

Snape raised his wand with it pointed at Harry. He muttered the killing curse and something happened so quick that Harry had not expected it. Snape turned his back on Harry and let the curse loose on Voldemort. The spell whooshed through the air towards him. Voldemort apparated away and reappeared behind Harry.

Voldemort yelled the killing curse. Time seemed to slow down. Harry had not had enough time to turn around. Snape did. The spell was headed directly for Harry's chest. With one swish of his wand, Harry was thrown hard against the wall by Snape. Harry did not see Snape die. All he knew was that Severus Snape had redeemed himself. He had saved Harry Potter from killing Voldemort.

Harry did not get up easily He had hurt his shoulder by slamming into the wall. Before he could fully recover, Voldemort was all over him. He used his wand to levitate Harry's body. He swung the young mad wildly around the room, banging him into walls and furniture, giving him all kinds of scars and wounds. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. Finally, he slammed Harry very hard into the ground.

Harry was hurt very badly now. He knew he had to get up, but he had lost the will to do so. He had let someone else die for him and they had once again died in vain. It was his curse; loneliness. So many people had given up so much for him to make it to this point, yet when all was said and done, he was just not good enough.

"Potter," he heard a distant voice call. It was not the voice of Voldemort, but… Snape's? "Potter, get up."

Harry looked up and saw many people surrounding him and his heart felt joy like he had never known. Surrounding him were all the people he had lost in the war. His parents were there, as were Sirius, Cedric, Snape, and Dumbledore.

"Harry," began the kind voice of Dumbledore, "you are not dead. I know this may seem strange to you, but our time is very short. You have to get up and fight."

"Sir, I can't. He's just too strong. I'm not ready," Harry pleaded. "Just let me come and join you guys"

"This is not your time, Harry," said James Potter.

"Your father is right," His mother said.

"You've got some fight left in you still Harry," Cedric said.

"We're all here with you," Sirius said.

"Can't you see Harry; we are all fighting with you. He will not win. Get up! Love transcends all things. You have to fight," Dumbledore commanded.

They all reached down and lifted Harry up. Voldemort looked at him in shock. The look on his face quickly dismissed it though. He shot off spells at Harry, yet they were all blocked with little to no effort.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry yelled with his wand pointed at Voldemort. A golden light erupted like lava from the tip of Harry's wand. Voldemort seemed shocked beyond measure.

The spell rushed towards him and instead of hitting him, it seemed to create a cocoon around him. Voldemort was lifted from his feet inside the golden ball. The ball of light began to grow brighter and brighter until it turned white. Suddenly, the house exploded in a ball of white light.

_One Week Later_…

Harry lay in the bed in St. Mungo's. After the amount of time he had laid in a hospital bed, he knew where he was without opening his eyes. He searched for his glasses and put them on.

"Did Voldemort survive?"

"No Harry, its all over."


End file.
